Naruto: Wielder of a God's Flames
by ObsessivelyObsessiveObsession
Summary: Uchiha Naruto is a mysterious, very old, very powerful soul reaper that randomly showed up during the start of Bleach series. Watch the story unfold with this new character.


**Prologue:**

Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto was a man appearing in his early twenties. He had spiky, sun-kissed blond hair with two long bangs framing his face, reminiscent to that of his own father. He had coal black eyes, not dissimilar to those of his long forgotten clan. He stood at 6' 1'', with the a ripped body, not overly muscled, but one that just screamed fast and strong. However it was not this that someone would notice at first glance. No. It was his face and the way he carried himself. His body language and face would remind someone of noble decent, trained to be an assassin. His face proud, giving no emotion away. His every step showed the utmost confidence, and every movement taken was with precision, elegance and grace. Perhaps this too was not the most stand out feature about the man. Perhaps it was the elegant midnight black katana that rested upon his back. Or maybe it was the solid black cloak he wore? Or maybe... Just maybe, it was the fact that his coal black eyes, which should be vibrant with life at his young age, instead swirled with the knowledge and power of someone worthy of being called a god. However, in the end the only thing that matters is that you know Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto was not even close to being your average man.

* * *

Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto was floating in the sky right outside a house/clinic. Currently he was gazing down at the orange haired boy currently slumped down on the ground, lying next to a similarly unconscious soul-reaper. Focusing on the orange haired teenager he could feel the borrowed spiritual energy coursing through him. Though quite powerful for a newly born substitute soul reaper, that wasn't what held his interest. No, what held his interest was instead the dormant shinigami powers he could feel inside the boy.

'Hmm. Perhaps he is the descendant of a shinigami? It would explain why I feel latent shinigami powers from the unconscious man inside the house,' pondered Naruto.

''**Yes. I can sense a zanpakuto spirit within both of them. The two spirits feel quite similar. It is likely that the man inside the house is the father of this child,' **a melodious female voice rang out inside his head, **'I also feel faint traces of Yhwach's power within him. It would seem that he is some sort of human, shinigami, quincy hyrbid.' **The female sounded faintly amused in her assessment.

Naruto slightly nodded his head, acknowledging his companions words. Breaking his gaze from the downed teenager he sighed. He would just leave them there but he would admit he was too interested in the child just to walk away. His instincts told him something was coming and this child would be the center of it, and if there was one thing he trusted besides his companion it was his instincts. One didn't survive countless millennium by ignoring their instincts after all. Using **Shunpo **to almost instantly appear beside the two, he knelt down beside them and started healing their wounds. A few minutes later, when both of their wounds were completely healed, he grabbed both by their clothes and used **Shunpo** to appear withing the orange haired teenagers bedroom. Lying both of them down on the bed (which may or may not lead to an awkward situation in the mourning, not that he cared), he started the process of healing and moving the rest of the occupants of the house to their own bedrooms. After using kikanshinki on the two young girls (both of which had been involved in the hollow attack earlier) and the father, though he doubted it would work on the latter, he used **Shunpo** once again to appear a few miles away, next to his own house.

'Maybe it is finally time to once again join in on the affairs of shinigami? The human world has grown quite boring over the last few centuries, hasn't it, **Amaterasu-chan**' thought Naruto

"**Yes Naru-kun. Yes it has. Maybe it is finally time for us to feel the thrill of battle once more,**" mummered **Amaerasu**.

**End of Prologue **


End file.
